The Untrusted Hero
by Green Eyed Shadow
Summary: The war was won, and now the golden trio return to school for their 7th year. The castle was reconstructed and ready to welcome it's returning and new students. With Voldemort dead, shouldn't Hogwarts be safe? What happens when all the students return to school, and danger returns to Hogwarts? Who's causing it? Will their be a new hero? And can danger be stopped this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Description****:** After the war of Hogwarts has been won, the golden trio return to school for their 7th year. The castle is reconstructed and classes are started up again. With Voldemort dead, shouldn't Hogwarts be safe? What happens when all the students return to school, and danger returns to Hogwarts? Who's causing it? Will the golden trio succeed as always? Or will their be new hero?

**Chapter 1: Return To Hogwarts**

The scenery of the train ride back to her second home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry put her mind to ease. It'd been a year since she'd rode the Hogwarts Express and half a year since she'd last seen the school since the battle, and in that time half of the school had been destroyed. It took the professors a few months to get everything back into order again. After rebuilding the school back into living condition, they secured the school with the most powerful charms and spells that any wizard could imagine.

The school also had new guardians. Madame Maxine was now going to be permanently living on the premisses of Hogwarts, so she felt that it was also her duty to help the schools security measures. Twelve of Madame Maxine's close (giant) cousins patrolled the grounds. Six during the day and six at night. Hagrid and Maxine had trained them over the past few months. Headmistress McGonagall had been weary of the idea, but when she saw that the giants were harmless unless harm came their way, everyone would be fine.

There were a few other changes, like one being the secret passageways. For the safety of Hogwarts, Harry gave McGonagall the Maruanders Map that had been made by the legendary Moony, Wormail, Padfoot, and Prongs so that all of the castle's secret passageways would be closed. Hermione could remember the times that map came into handy all thanks to Fred and George Weasley, but for all she knew, the map didn't exist anymore. It could have been burned to thousands of tiny pieces. After McGonagall and the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and his whole team of Aurors did a detailed walk through of the castle, everyone found it fit and ready to be reopened to it's new and returning students.

Nose buried into her battered copy of Seventh Year's Charms, Hermione peaked over the pages to look at her two best friends. Well, not only them, but their girlfriends as well. Over the summer, their first summer of normality, Harry and Ron had came across their other halves. Not as if would be hard for them now, since they were two-thirds of the Golden Trio, especially Harry. Harry Potter, the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

In one corner of the cart was Ron and Luna. Who could have seen that coming? They were both snuggled up reading the latest edition of The Quibbler that was focused on a new species of Mandrakes that supposedly sprouted different types of flowers from their stomachs when they found there lifetime mate.

In the other corner was the celebrity "Golden Couple", Harry and Ginny. Celebrity meaning that since the war ended, Wizard Journalists worshiped their relationship. They followed their every movement. Sometimes Hermione wondered if Ginny wasn't just with him for the fame, because everyone knew she did love attention. But then again, she knew deep down that Ginny really did love Harry, so maybe for everyone's sake, they'd have their happily ever after.

Ginny sat in Harry's lap, her fingers twirled through his hair as she whispered into his ear. Hermione didn't know what Ginny had told him, but by the uncomfortable stirs and faces of painful pleasure explained it all.

One of the newest daily topics in the Daily Prophet was who was Hermione Granger's mystery wizard. Truth is, there was no mystery wizard for her, not as much as she or the press could have wished it to be true. She sometimes wondered if there would every be someone who could love her for her, not for being associated with most famous youngest wizard of her time.

She enrolled back into Hogwarts to finish her schooling and hopefully earn a job at the Ministry of Magic. She was sure that if she was to go apply at the very second that she would immediately be given a job, just like her two best friends, but she didn't want that. She didn't want to be given a job just because she was part of the Golden Trio. She wanted her knowledge and her strive to succeed to be noticed more than anything.

A cart's door squeaked open which caught her attention, and at the door stood the old witch who pushed the sweet trolley. "Would either of you dears like sweets from the trolley?" She asked sweetly.

Hermione rose her hand and stood up. "Yes, please. A cauldron cake and a pumpkin juice." She placed a silver sickle into the palm of the plump witch and told her to keep the change. While the others stood to order their goods, she took a long swig of the juice and sighed in relief. Mm, the taste of the pumpkin juice refreshed her dry throat. Ron and Harry bought handfuls of treats and sat back down to share them with their lovers.

"So Hermione, how was your summer?" Harry asked. It'd been the first time since any of them had spoken to her since the greeting on Platform 9 ¾'s.

"It was okay, I suppose. I spent most of it at St. Mungos with my parents. The Medi's are still trying to restore part of their memories. They're halfway there, I think. They know that I'm their daughter and all, but in their memories the remember me being seven years old, so they obviously have ten more years of memory to regain," She said with a sigh.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. That Memory Charm must have been really strong if they're still not able to regain their memories," said Ron.

She wanted to say something smart, but she just shook her head. "I thought it would be the last time I would ever see them. If I would have known what I did now, I would have never done it. I would have put them into hiding. Merlin, if the situation was different and they were fully aware of what was going on, I probably would have never returned to the Wizarding World at all." The four of them stared at her for a few seconds as if the idea had been ridiculous, but they finally shrugged and began talking within each other.

Hermione found an empty cart on the train and changed quickly into her robes minutes before it finally came to a stop. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and stepped off the train. After a brief conversation and a bear hug from Hagrid, she stepped into one of the Threstral's carriages, and sighed thankfully that it was empty.

"Come on, Harry, Ron," she whispered quietly, hoping they were the ones to join her. Her heart jumped in relief when she saw someone stepping onto the carriage, but it was the last person she'd ever thought it'd be, and the last person she'd ever want it to be: Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, Granger. Looks like you've returned after all," He said with a smirk as he sat down onto the seat opposite of her. Oh for the love of Merlin. "I thought that the _Golden Trio_ would be getting special treatment from the Ministry after the war. Looks like they're not counting you of one of the heroes, or Golden Couples at that."

She scoffed. "First of all, I don't need to any special treatment, Malfoy. I prefer to be treated like any other, mind you, and we both know what part of the war involved Ron, Harry and myself, and even what part included you. Secondly, I don't have a significant other because I haven't found anyone who's worthy of my time. Time is very delicate to me. And thirdly, you seem to be doing well with your fame. It's obviously not going as well as it is with us."

Ha, she got him there. The Malfoy family was bashed daily in the Daily Prophet. Not only did his family lose almost everything they had, Draco's parents were in Azkaban and he was under the care of the Ministry since he didn't have family that would willingly take him in.

Finally, one routine that made things feel a little more like home, pissing off Malfoy. "You're just mad that no one makes time for you anymore. What does anyone need you for now? Potter and Weasley don't have to argue over who's to s hag you first since they've got their own lads, so you don't fall onto anyone's list. I, on the other hand, have a list of witches who need me.

She shook her head. Is that all anyone one thought of these days, _shagging_? Sure, sometimes it passed through her mind, but it wasn't as if she even had experience to actually fully think about it. She sometimes wish she "_Stop, Hermione stop," __she __mentally scolded herself__. There was no use in mentally torturing __her__ conscious._

"I don't need anyone to shag, Malfoy. Whenever the time comes, the right person will come along who I _will_ shag, and it'll be the best _shagging_ any of you have ever had. So if you'll excuse me, the carriage has stopped, and I'd like to catch up with my friends. I've wasted enough time being in your presence." She didn't even realize the Thestrals already came to a stop, but to her relief once she stepped out of the carriage she noticed that a few were still unloading. Hopefully she could catch up with the others.

All of the students were joined in the Great Hall and enjoying the feast. It was nice to be back at Hogwarts again. There had been some minor changes to the castle and to some of the schools rules. One of the biggest changes was the atmosphere of the school. Fear didn't run through the castles corridors as they had before. Everyone was smiling and laughing. She hadn't seen the other students that happy since the start of her fourth year, before the Triwizard Tournament had begun. There was also a change in staff. Obviously Professor McGonagall was now taking Dumbledore's position as Headmistress, but there was also a new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts. His name was Professor Dawson. He used to be an Auror for the Ministry of Magic.

After all the first years were sorted by the sorting hat, and all of the students were departing to their towers, the seventh years were told to stay behind.

"Seventh years, there is going to be a slight change to your sleeping accommodations this year. Your new dormitories will now be in the new Seventh Year wing, which is a new wing we have built that is located on the sixth floor. There are thirty-seven rooms in the new wing. The dormitories are still separated by gender, and you have the option of sharing a dorm with one of your fellow classmates or having a dormitory of your own."

All of the students broke into a cheerful chatter, and after a few claps of McGonagall's hands, she regained everyone's attention. "If you could please contain your emotions, I would like to inform you of a few new things that will be changing for you all this year. Since the first of September has fallen on a Saturday, everyone will be begin their first day of classes on the third, which will be Monday morning. Starting Monday night, I will be electing randomly two witches and two wizards to patrol the castle throughout the night while the others are resting. Every night will be a group of students, and if I see that while paired in groups everyone gets along, I will make a schedule of your patrolling. This will be a new form of security for Hogwarts. Even though a group of you will be patrolling throughout the night, there will also be two professors on call that will watch you as well. You will be receiving a hand full of challenges throughout the year, so beware and fight hard. This will help me determine who is worthy for a position at the Ministry of Magic, and who is not."

"On Friday night, after dinner is served, I will be electing the new Head Boy and Girl. I will owl a few of you each day throughout the week for an interview in my office to see which two candidates exceed my exceptions. Now before I send you on your way, will there be any questions?"

A few hands were raised and many questions were asked. After about fifteen minutes of obvious questions, everyone was sent to explore the wing that had been recently built. The wing wasn't very different from the Gryffindor Common Room which was the only one she knew, except that the Common Room was three times larger than the one she'd always known, and on each wall of the room was a fireplace, which equaled four in total.

Each fireplace was lit, but thankfully with fake flames. If they would have been real flame, the lot of them would die from a heat stroke. Each fireplace flickered a certain color, representing it's house: Red for Gryffindor, Yellow for Hufflepuff, Blue for Ravenclaw, and Green for Slytherin. The Common Room also had two pool tables and a pair of tables that had been set up for Wizard Chest. Other than that, the room was full of arm chairs and love seats. The furniture's upholstery depended on what color flames the furniture was in front of.

After unpacking her trunk, she put all of her clothes into her closet and chest of drawers. The room felt as if it'd been built just for Hermione. There was a desk with a collection of quills and inkwells and an extra large bookcase right beside it, w here she immediately put her books.. There was not doubt that she'd be spending most of my nights taking notes there.

Hermione walked back down to the Common Room to spend a little bit of time with Harry and the others, and some of the other seventh years. The bad thing about coming back this year to Hogwarts was that most of the students who were in her year had already graduated. Some had came back to study one more year, a rare few. Neville and Luna had been one of the rare few.

"Are you going to be taking Herbology this year, Hermonie? Neville asked her quietly.

"Yes I will be Neville, but not until after Christmas break. I already have a few extra classes this year so I decided to wait until then. We should have a few classes together. If you need any help with anything, you know I can help you with any free time that I have," she assured him with a smile.

He nodded happily. "Sure thing, Hermione. I'll defiantly need help with Charms and Potions. I'm glad that you've still remained my friend throughout everything that has happened."

Aw, Neville. "We're always going to be here for you, Neville. Anytime that you need anything, you know you can tell us." He nodded with a smile, and after a hug goodbye he wished them all goodnight and retreated to his dormitory.

"Seems like Neville is one of the only ones who all this fame hasn't affected," Harry said shaking his head.

"You know Harry, he isn't the only one. I don't consider the war fame worthy. I mean sure, we went out of our ways to kill Voldemort. We succeeded. Well, you succeeded. The curse rebounded and killed him, and you became our hero, but it isn't nothing to boast over. Because once everything has died down, the media will just bash you later on."

She could tell that the truth bothered him, but she understood his situation as well. Growing up having nothing, being accused of almost everything and finally defeating the person that took away everyone that he ever loved. He's the only one who really even deserved it.

"I don't try to take it as fame to be honest." His cheeks were red. Hermoine could see embarrassment rising into his cheeks, and a few tears under those circled spectacles. "I take it as honor. I risked my life for the Wizarding World, and I won that title. I did what anyone else would have done, or at least that I think they would have done."

"You did what you had to mate, that's all that matters," interrupted Ron. He was right. There was no need to argue over all this. They were all friends; they had been since their first year of Hogwarts. They were just letting it get to all of their heads.

"I think I'm going to retreat for the night everyone. I hope you u guys all have a good night. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow," Hermione smiled weakly before giving them all a brief hug and walked up to her dormitory

After changing into her favorite emerald gown, brushing her teeth and pulling up her curls into a bun, she climbed into the familiar four poster bed and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

She still had nightmares on a nightly bases, but they were never the same. They sometimes reminded her of repeating episodes that sometimes aired on Muggle teles. The words Avada Kedavra echoing in the Voldemort's voice and the familiar flashes of green playing undeneath her terrified eyelids.

Seeing classmates fall to the ground, or members that she had considered family: Remus, Tonks, Fred., and if it wasn't that, it was red flashes of the Cruicatus Curse torturing peoples who's lives were already going to be scarred forever. Then it was the after math of the dead bodies, her previous classmates, old friends, and lastly Voldemort. Then after Hermione would wake, she would wake up realize that it had all passed. That everyone was free. Free from the fear that they all had feared for so long, or so they thought.

* * *

A few days had passed since the students had started their new year at Hogwarts and every since their arrival it'd been pouring rain. The castle had been dark and gloomy for days. Heavy rain and thunder sounded throughout the lonesome corridors. Most of the students were spending the rest of their afternoons in the library or their Common Rooms.

Hermione on the other had was spending her Friday evening in the cold Slytherin dungeons studying for a Potions exam all of the seventh years would be having the following Monday. She wasn't the only person in the dungeons, thankfully; there were two younger boys, fourth years she assumed, because they were standing over a cauldron of what she recognized immediately to be Pepper up Potion, and she remembered that she'd made the potion in her third year when Professor Snape was teaching potions. Slughorn had ordered her class to make a Hate Potion and to find the right ingredients to convert it into a Calming Potion.

She'd made both Calming and Hate potions multiple times throughout the years as practice, but converting one into another was something she'd yet accomplished, so she was studying extra hard to make sure she wouldn't fail.

"I wonder if adding Lovage herbs will help," Hermione thought aloud. After finding the herbs in one of Slughorn's storage cabinets, she took two Lovage leafs from the jar and crumbled them between her fingers, then sprinkled the remains into the cauldron. She stirred the concoction for a couple of minutes and the mixtures finally began to change colors; from a gloomy gray to a cloudy pastel blue.

"Yes, I've got it!" She squealed loudly, causing the boys who were filling their vials with their finished potions to spill half of the brew onto the dungeon floor. She smiled weakly and muttered a charm under her breath to clean up the mess, and then started filling her own vials.

After putting her things away, She apologized to the boys left the room. The dungeon was damp from the couple days of constant rain. It was also darker than usual, and she noticed that some of the fire lamps were out. Every light that she came across, she whispered a spell to relight them. "That's better," she thought rounding the corner heading to her destination of the Entrance Hall.

Students made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner, so Hermione took sat on one of the benches against the wall to wait for Harry and Ron since they were usually the last ones to attend dinner. Fifteen minutes passed and she didn't see either of them, so she decided she'd eat alone, or at least until they joined her.

Eating alone had become more of a daily routine for her now. She had been for the past couple days. She rarely seen either of them anymore. She hated to admit it, especially agreeing with someone like Malfoy, but he was right the day of the carriage ride. They no longer needed her.. They were grown up now. The war was won and they could move on with their lives.

The hard thing to accept was that once they were gone and enjoying their new lives, she knew their friendship would come to an end, and she would have to face her worst fear: being alone. Jealousy and sadness fled through her body. She felt a knot form in her throat, and tears puddled in her eyes.

She stood with the Great Hall's door slightly open, and stared at her friends who were already at the Gryffindor table. They must've arrived before she'd left the dungeons. No one noticed her, not even the other students. She let the door slam close and she took off running as fast as she could out of the castle.

Her boots sloshed against the muddy grounds, her skirt and tights were covered in chunks of the nasty earth. She fell against a maple tree that was beside the Black Lake, slid down onto the wet ground. She grabbed her satchel into her arms buried her face into the fabric and allowed the unwelcome tears to fall, and oh did the fall.

All her memories of this place, the good and the bad with her two mates, her brothers, played like a slide show through her head. Instead of memories warming her, she felt as if she was being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse. After what felt like forever, the tears finally stopped. Her eyes felt like sandpaper, and her head felt as if it'd been trampled by the hooves of a Hippogriff.

"You are pathetic, Hermione. Pathetic." She looked down at her shaking hands that were covered in mud and were freezing from the rain. Her whole body was drenched. She didn't know how long she'd been out there, but the moon had already came out and the rain was starting to fall in thicker sheets of rain.

Hermione cupped her hands together and collected a hand full of water and splashed it over her face, wiping away the dirt with the end of her sleeve.

"Granger!" A voice called from the other side of a lake. She stood up and looked around to see a blond figure walking inside the castle's gates, which was of course Malfoy. He was the only one who called her Granger.

"He must be coming back from Hogsmeade, but what does he want with me?" She thought aloud.

After a few seconds of digging around in her satchel for a hair clip, she twirled her hair up onto her hair and clipped the knot in place. She looked down at her uniform and sighed in disbelief. If she had to wash those garments Muggle style, there would be no way of saving the material- it was absolutely disgusting. Before Malfoy could get any closer she took off quickly towards the other side of the grounds to the castle's doors.

"Granger I know that's you. Don't you walk away from me. I need to talk to you," he shouted. Hermione started walking faster, but she was barely half way there when he caught up to her and grabbed her by the forearm and turned her around to face him.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," she yelled angrily at him, trying to pull away from his grasp. Of fall times for him to bother me, now wasn't the time. His hand was hot against Hermione's freezing skin. He'd used a charm that formed an invisible barrier around his body that kept him dry. Why hadn't she thought of that?  
"Well look here. I could defiantly call you a Mudblood now," he laughed hotly.

"Shut it you filthy slug, or I'll curse you like there is no tomorrow. I'm not in the mood for childs play."

Draco's laughter sobered quickly. "Whatever Granger. I'm only her because I have to be. McGonagall has been looking for you almost four hours now. She sent me to waste my time in Hogsmeade looking for you. I've not the slightest idea, nor do I bloody care, but she wants to talk to the both of us."

"The both of us? You and I? What could she possibly want that has to do with the both of us together?" This was absurd. McGonagall knew how much Hermoine despised Malfoy, hell even she hated him.

"Look Granger, I could care less. All I want is to get this shit over with, I have matters to attend. So if you can go change, or if you want to go looking like the true Mudblood that you are we can get this over with right now. I don't have time to be spending with a twit like you." Malfoy finally let go of my arm and made his way towards the castle.

"I could careless about what you have to do. I'll meet you there when I'm ready," she called at him angerily and stormed off into the castle, heading to the Seventh Year wing to shower.

Twenty minutes later, after she was mud free and squeaky clean, she changed into a maroon thermal and a pair of silk silver sweats, casted a drying spell onto her hair, and made her way to meet McGonagall and Malfoy. When she walked into the office she was surprised that Malfoy was already there, sitting in one of the arm chairs, his fingers drumming against his knee. What an arse.

"Sorry I'm late Professor McGongall, I needed to take a quick shower before coming. Malfoy said that you needed to talk to us about something?" Hermione said nervously.

"Correct. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I've elected the two of you to be tonight's patrolmen. It's a new security measure we've taken to ensure everyones safety throughout the castle. Neither of you will be attending classes tomorrow since you'll be spending the night patrolling the castle. In front of me I have two vials of potion for each of you. It's a potion to keep you awake for exactly eight hours. It'll give you the sufficient amount of energy to make it through the night until your shift ends, which will be at eight in the morning. After your shift has ended, you must go to sleep immediately or you could end up fainting from exhaustion. Do either of you have any questions?"

Hermione immediately rose her hand and Professor McGonagall nodded her head signaling me to continue. She saw Malfoy's eyes roll from the corner of her own, and she gave a satifsyed smug. She loved annoying him.

"Professor, will we be patrolling the whole night together? Or will each of us be patrolling different parts of the castle?" She prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't have to spend eight hours with Malfoy, because if she did she was willing to commit suicide now.

"Good question Granger. I want you to patrol together until two o'clock, afterward you'll both split sides of the castle. At half after five, you'll switch sides and continue patrolling until eight o'clock. I want the two of you to meet me in the Entrance Hall at midnight so that I can give you your potions. Now if there aren't anymore questions, you may go. "

She thanked the Professor for her time and walked quickly out of her office. How could this have happened? The both of them? Granger and Malfoy? That was death wish waiting to happen. She would have to keep herself under control, keep my cool. Yeah right, within two seconds of being by his side both of them would be trying to rip each others head off.

"Hey, Granger!" Malfoy called from behind. His footsteps turned into a quick sprint and he was in front of her within seconds, walking backwards so that they were facing each other. "This is how things are going to be. You're not going to talk to me and I'm defiantly not going to talk to you. If you come across something while your with me, you best hope to save your own arse, because I'm not going to be covering you. You also must be at least fifteen feet away from me, I don't want go get any disease you Mudbloods so often carry."

She scoffed. "Shrug off, Malfoy. I don't need your protection. As a matter of fact, I think during the battle not only Harry, but I saved your ferret arse multiple times because you were incapable of doing so yourself. So if you'd excuse me, I have things to do before I have to spend tonight with a worthless piece of trash like yourself."

She pushed him aside and walked quickly down the hall before he could try to catch up with her again. Hmph, who did that boy think he was, trying to intimidate her?Ha, he made her laugh. Once she got to the wing's portrait she whispered the password _"The four reunited" _and stepped through the portrait and took off to her room. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, this story probably looks very familiar which it is. I had it up a couple weeks ago. I took it down because for one I wanted to put the chapters together so that I could have longer chapters, and two because I realized I had a lot of mistakes, not only grammar wise, which I'm sure there is still quite a few, but also with the differences I've made in my story I'd forgotten a lot of detail and such. I'm working on the third now, so it should be up in a day or so. I know there are a lot of Dramione stories, hopefully this one will be a little different from what you've read. I sometimes get out of character, the only character I'm good at staying in is Harry's so bare with me. I'm thinking about doing a Harmione or a Harry/Ginny fic, or maybe even a Ginny/Draco or Cedric/Ginny or Hermione, but it might be a couple of weeks. I want to read some of their ships to see how everyone likes them. So I'm finally back for a while, I hope my writing has gotten better at least. It's been four years that I've been on this site, almost five!

FLAMES AND REVIEWS ARE MY MOTIVATION, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS OR EVEN WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN IN THE STORY, WEITHER ITS A DEATH/PAIRING OR EVEN A LEMON LET ME KNOW. THERE WILL BE **LEMONS, YUM! **TO COME IN THE NEAR FUTURE.

So tootles for now my fellow Potterheads, I'll update very soon :)

_**.:: /**Green _**Eyed **_Shadow**\\ ::.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Description: After the war of Hogwarts has been won, the golden trio return to school for their 7th year. The castle is reconstructed and classes are started up again. With Voldemort dead, shouldn't Hogwarts be safe? What happens when all the students return to school, and danger returns to Hogwarts? Who's causing it? Will the golden trio succeed as always? Or will their be new hero?

**Chapter 2: Duties**

Minutes ticked by as Hermione waited by the Entrance Hall's staircase for Malfoy and McGonagall to arrive. The castle was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the downpour of rain and rumbles. She sat down into one of the softly padded arm chairs beside the castle's giant oak doors, and closed her eyes, resting her head against the stone wall. She closed her eyes, and let the sound of nature's torture help her escape from reality.

The raindrops echoed in rhythmic patterns like the feet of marching soldiers. The thunder rumbled every so often, and every fourteen seconds a crackle of lightning would strike. When Hermione was little, she remembered that her father always told her that with every second that passed after each lighting strike, that was how many miles apart the dangerous electricity was from you. She never thought to study her father's theory, because he was always right about anything, so she pushed aside the thought to contradict her father's words. It was one of the biggest memories she had with her father. Whenever she was younger, she remembered, they would sit in the sun room of their house under a thin blanket, eat tea biscuits and watch the water fall.

She missed her parents, dearly. It'd been three weeks since the last time she had seen them, and it broke her heart to not be at St. Mungo's to help with the restoration of her parents' memories. She always wished that she never had to get to that point, but their safety was her priority. She wanted them to be protected from the dangers of the Wizarding World. Now that the danger was gone, she was going to do whatever possible for her parents to be, who they once were nine months ago, not Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

The clearing of someone's throat brought Hermione back to reality like the shot of a bullet, making her jump up quickly, almost colliding with Professor Carson who stood before her. He stood there with hands on his hips, brow furred in confusion. Professor Thomas Carson was the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Hermione's most favorite teacher by far who had ever taught the subject apart from Lupin.

He was a very young man, only twenty-four years old. Light sandy blonde hair, slate colored eyes, and a slender, muscular figure. As far as his life story went, he told the students that he was adopted when he was three years old by a witch who was his mother's best friend. His father recently died and his mother was still alive, but they'd lost contact eleven years ago. He had a goatee growing at the edge of his chin, and he was stroking it gently as he stared at Hermione.

"May I ask what you're doing on the main floor this time of night, Miss Granger? You do know what time it is, don't you?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, professor. I was asked to meet Profe-" Hermione stuttered.

"Ah good, you're here," a voice interrupted coming from around the corner, and Hermione sighed in relief when she saw that it was McGonagall. "I was hoping that you'd already be here Miss Granger. Professor Carson, is there a problem here?"

Professor Carson looked between the both with a slightly puzzled look but shook his head. "I assume not, now. I was wondering what Miss Granger was doing out of her dormitory this time of night, but my question seems to be answered now that your here."

Professor McGonagall nodded reassuringly. "Oh, yes Tom. Miss Granger was asked to meet me here along with Mr. Malfoy at midnight. The pair were selected to be tonight's patrolmen. I told them to meet me here so that I could give them their potions before they began."

Carson nodded understandingly. "Very well then. I was just finishing my round through the castle. You have a good night, and Miss Granger if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to my office." He gave them both a smile before he disappeared up the staircase to his room.

"Professor Carson is such a charming man. I'm glad that we've finally found a qualifying candidate for the Dark Arts position," McGonagall said with a cheerful smile.

Hermione nodded. "Not only does he know what he's teaching, but the subject seems to come naturally to him."

"That it does. Now we must wait until Mr. Malfoy cares to join us..."

"What about me?" Asked Draco as he walked unexpectedly into the Entrance Hall.

"Good timing, Draco. Now time for the both of you to get to work. Here," McGonagall pulled two vials of a violet colored potion from a pocket of her robes, and gave one to each of them, "is your energy potion. Remember, eight hours is the only amount of energy it's going to give you. One minute after the potion is up, you both will experience severe fatigue, I advise you to immediately retreat to your dormitories. Are there any questions?"

Both of them shook their heads, and with a nod and a farewell goodnight McGonagall left them alone. One after another they uncorked their vials and drank them in one gulp. Hermione sighed, licking the leftover potion off of her lips. Mm, it tasted of tangerines.

"So.." she hesitated. "Which side of the castle should we patrol first?"

"You can patrol wherever you want, but I'm patrolling alone. I have to spend enough time around you in class, there's no way I'm going to be spending my night doing the same," Draco huffed.

"Look Malfoy, I could careless spending all night in your uninviting presence, but I'm not going to let your sod awful attitude get in the way of me becoming Head Girl, so suck it up and let's get this over with."

He laughed sarcastically. "You think that I'm going to listen you? I don't take orders from anyone, especially not a filthy Mudblood."

Hermione stood there for a few seconds, hands on her hips, her eyes glowering at Malfoy. "You know what? You're right." She nodded. "You can do whatever you bloody wish. I'm wasting my time here." She tossed the empty potion vial in a near rubbish bin and stomped off to the staircase that would take her to the first floor.

Just as she had expected, the first floor was as silent as it was any other night. The only sound was a portrait of an old witch sitting in an arm chair sound asleep with a purring cat on her lap. She opened the doors of the classrooms, taking a quick peak before closing the door and continuing her journey. She really didn't know why the school was under such strict security. She could have understood before, but now? Could there still be someone posing a threat?

A few hours passed since Hermione last saw Malfoy, and she was beginning to wonder if he hadn't went to his dorm. What a prat. If he had, maybe she would get extra credit for being the only one to patrol throughout the night. "Perhaps I should go to the Common Room and see if he is there," she thought aloud as she walked up the staircase to the fifth floor.

Hermione got to the Seventh Year Wing and whispered the password to the portrait and stepped inside. She was surprised about what she saw at three in the morning, there sat her four friends: Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, that was bewitched to flicker different colors.

They were all playing Exploding Snap. They had a small coffee table full of bowls of popcorn and what appeared to be several bottles of empty butterbeer, but what had immediately caught her attention was the smell within the room. Alchohol, Firewhiskey, to be exact. It was something she could never mistake. Sometimes when she used to visit Hagrid he would always be sipping on a small glass. Were they out of their bloody mind? Now wasn't the time to confront them, especially if they were drunk, but she'd make sure to do so tomorrow.

She shook her head and turned to step out of the portrait when she heard Harry's voice call after her. "Hey Hermione, over here!" He called, the others joined in as well, calling.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm patrolling tonight and I was just coming to see if Malfoy was in here. But I see that he's not, so I'll just have to see if I will catch up with him later."

"Malfoy, you have to patrol with Malfoy? I feel sorry for you," Ginny laughed, shaking her head.

She shrugged. "It could be worse I suppose. We're basically patrolling alone all night since he's Merlin knows where."

"Well, let me walk with you until you find him then. I'll be back in a few minutes Gin, okay?" Harry stood up and almost fell backwards onto the coffee table before Luna caught his fall. They all started laughing once again and she just shook my head. They had literally gone completely insane, drinking on school grounds, how immature!

He regained his balance and leaned down to kiss Ginny goodbye, and she swore to Merlin that it was the longest, most disgusting, wettest kiss she'd ever saw. They resembled dogs lapping their tongues together, it was completely absurd. Finally Harry and Hermione finally stumbled out of the portrait. He threw his arm around her shoulder and they walked -she half carried him- down the hall.

Harry was completely wasted, there was no mistaking that. He wreaked of butter and whiskey, and every few seconds he kept belching which didn't help the smell. Out of the four, Hermione knew the whiskey had to have been Ginny's idea. As far as she'd ever known, Harry, Ron and especially Luna had never drunk in their lives. Ginny was the wild hair out of the lot.

"You guys were drinking Firewhiskey back there, weren't you?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. "You have gone absolutely bonkers, Harry. How could you be drinking on school grounds? You know if McGonagall catches you, you'll be expelled for sure!"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. His spectacles fell down to the bridge of his nose. "Expel, me? The Hero of Hogwarts? Very unlikely. I just wanted to accompany you and to see how you have been doing. You never speak to Ron or me anymore."

Hermione shrugged and the continued to walk. "You guys are just always so busy with Ginny and Luna, so I try to just give you space. I've been trying to get more studying in. McGonagall said that if I could get my classes done in time, I would be able to graduate by Christmas, and that Minister Shacklebolt would assure me a position in his office at the Ministry."

"Well that's amazing, Hermione. Hopefully by next year, the three of us will be working there." She smiled at the thought and he hugged her closer to him. They continued their walk, and just as they got to the landing of the third floor Harry's grip became firmer. His fingers rubbed against her shoulder, and one by one she felt them starting to slip under the neck of her shirt.

She brushed his hand away with the side of her face because his caressing began uncomfortable. All of a sudden, Harry came to a stop in middle of the hallway, and she stopped in front of him, his eyes were glazed, but showed a small amount of fear she thought, but couldn't tell. The whiskey was hiding his emotions. "Harry, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

He stood there, staring at her, his green eyes were shining emerald. The next thing she knew, she was shoved against the wall. His hands gripped against both of her breasts, squeezing them hard and his mouth pressed hard against hers, biting at her lips and his tongue immediately demanded access.

What on earth was he doing?! "Harry, stop!" She squealed. Her hands pushed hard against his face, and his head only moved enough for him to attack her neck. His teeth bit hard against her virgin flesh, and sucked so hard against it that it made her scream.

"Get off me Harry, STOP!" She yelled, her voice echoed throughout the hall. "You're drunk, get off me!"

"Come on Hermione, you look just so bloody good to be having to patrol the castle tonight. We're you trying to attract Malfoy too by the way you're dressed?" Hermione grasped the second of space he'd given her walk back away from him, but before she got far enough she tripped and fell hard backwards into the floor, and Harry followed on top of her.

Regaining his strength, Harry straddled himself over her waist and grabbed her wrists, slamming them on each side of her head against the stone floor. She withered underneath him, trying to push him off, but it just aroused him more."What in the hell are you doing, Harry? Stop, this isn't you! I'm your best friend!"

"Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I'm not able to want or do anything with you. Look at you, your bloody gorgeous!" He sighed in delight. He held her hands above her head with one hand and then quickly hooked his fingers into the neck of her shirt, ripping it down to send the buttons of her thermal flying into different directions. His teeth clenched hard against his lips, and within seconds he attacked her breasts, sucking and biting the tender flesh. She cried, tears streamed down her face as she tried to push him off. She kicked and wiggled, and finally her screams turned into screams of help.

He let go of her hands long enough to hook his fingers inside the waist of her pants. Just before they were completely off, the echo of someone yelling "Stupify" echoed through the corridor and Harry flew twenty feet away, hitting hard against a stone wall. He fell unconscious.

A muffled cry choked in her throat, and she scurried up quickly, pulling up her pants that were just below her behind, and wrapped her arms over her exposed chest. No sooner did she stand up, she saw Malfoy running down the hall. No, this couldn't be. Malfoy of all people, the whole school would know.

"Granger, what the hell is going on here?" Malfoy stared at her with heavy eyes, and the next thing she knew he pulled off his jumper and pushed it over her head. "Put this on. Was he trying to shag you?" She couldn't speak, she could barely move. Her hands covered her mouth trying to silence her terrified cries while tears fled from her eyes.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" She finally managed, shakily wiping away her tears. "He was trying to rape me. Do I seem like the type of person who would lay in the middle of a corridor to shag someone?" She looked down at her trembling hands, than met Malfoy's eyes. The Mudblood as he always called her, she finally felt like one. She felt dirty, disgusting. She felt as if her blood had been tainted.

"We need to tell McGonagall what happened. She'll want you to stop patrolling for the night." These emotions were new to Malfoy. How could he care about the well being of a Mudblood? If his father knew what he'd just done, he would had been whipped until he bled, but he couldn't help it. There was no way he could watch something like that happen again, and not do anything about it.

He remembered that night in his room at the Malfoy Manor... that night when his father, wasted from too many shots at The Three Broomsticks. He brought a young girl, no younger than sixteen to their manor while his mother was away taking care of her sick mother. He shagged the girl, abused her, even asked one Dolohov to join in, and Draco had been forced to watch it all.

"We can't tell her, she'll s-s-suspend him!" Hermione cried. This was unusual behavior for Harry. He would have never done such a thing.

"And your worried what will happen to him after what he was trying to do to you? Are you that thick?" He growled, his silver eyes brewed a stormy gray.

"He's drunk. Harry and the others were drinking Firewhiskey in the Common Room. I know Harry would have never done something like that, if it hadn't been for him being drunk. Not unless someone tainted his drink." Or would he? She questioned herself.

"Just let me levitate him to the Common Room," she said weakly. She wasn't even confident with her own words. She wiped away the steady flow of tears that fell from her eyes and stood up from the floor, taking out her wand. "By morning he won't even know what happened. One because he's drunk, and two because I'm sure he has a concussion."

"Bloody prick deserved it," Malfoy muttered. Hermione nodded slightly and caught Malfoy's eye. That was the first time they had ever agreed on anything in the past seven years she'd ever known him. They walked over to Harry's unconscious body and she just shook her head. What was going through his head when all of this happened?

"Reparo," she quietly repaired his broken spectacles, and then chanted the levitating spell "Wingardium Leviosa." His body levitated into the air, with her wand held high, she guided them through the halls as Malfoy followed behind.

The mixed emotions that were going through Hermione's head were becoming overwhelming. She wouldn't be able to control them much longer. Lonely tears escaped her eyes as she walked into the Common Room and placed Harry onto the Gryffindor couch. She stared at him as he rested peacefully. His expressions didn't show any sign of what had happened only a few minutes ago. She accioed a blanket from an armory next to the fireplace and laid it gently over his body, and before she could contemplate anything else, she turned and walked out the portrait to join Malfoy once again. Malfoy didn't say a word once she joined him, and she was relieved. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted the night to be over with.

The silence was peaceful to Hermione, it gave her time to think about everything that was going on in her life. But for Malfoy, it was the complete opposite. The silence didn't feel comfortable. It felt as if the silence was crawling up his spine and caused chill bumps. He felt as if the two of them were being watched, but there was no one in sight. Perhaps it was the senses a former Death Eater. Always alert and ready to attack.

His thoughts went back to what he saw earlier with Potter and Granger, and it made him sick to his stomach. Why it mattered so much to him, especially considering that it was a Mudblood for crying out loud, but just the idea of something like that being done to a woman was disgusting, at least it was to him. Most might consider him evil, incapable of love, untrustworthy, but that was something he couldn't deal with.

His father told him the last time he seen him in Azkaban to forget where he came from, that he was a Malfoy, a pureblood. The time he spent with his Aunt Andromeda over the summer had made him soft, vulnerable. Something that he'd tried to avoid. A true Malfoy couldn't stoop down to such a low level. That had been written in stone in his head since he was a young lad, but he was getting tired of being recognized just because of his father's mistake, dearly, but he had enough. He had to gain the respect of the Wizarding world so that he could succeed with his empire even if he had to stay underneath the shadows of such a vile name.

Finally the time came for their night to end, and Hermione and Malfoy came to a stop in their Common Room, a few minutes before eight. "I'm going to be taking my report to Professor McGonagall around six, I expect you to have turned yours in by then as well. I also want to ask of you, if you'll please not say anything about what happened tonight."

Malfoy shook his head. "First of all, don't tell me what I need to do, what I'm supposed to do and what I'm not. I will do whatever I want and I'm going to report it. That's why we're patrolling. We're supposed to report what goes on throughout Hogwarts while everyone is asleep, and that's what I'm doing. You mean Hermione Granger wants to lie to the Headmistress? Never thought I'd see the day."

"But Malfoy, he was drunk. You know he would have never done something like that if he hadn't been under the influence," Hermione pressed.

"I don't know what Potter would or would not do, I'm not his fucking mate. But according to you what happened is okay because it was accidental? What happens if he gets drunk again and does it to someone else? You know what? I'm going to tell McGonagall either way. I could care less what happens to Potter prick."

"NO! Malfoy, please," Hermione begged, grabbing his arm to stop him, but he pushed her away, almost knocking her down.

"Do NOT touch me Granger, I'm warning you now. You're not going to stop me from doing what I believe is right, so sod off!" Malfoy exclaimed, and with that, he stormed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

What was she going to do? Was she going to stick up for her friend, or was she going to tell the truth?

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, I don't remember how soon I promised the chapter, but I've had a hectic work schedule and I had to move out of my apartment, so yeah a busy hectic week. I don't really have much to say. This was a kind of short chapter, I have my next three planned out and I think they are going to come along well. This is one story that seems to be coming good for me, thankfully, so I hope everyone sticks around to see what happens. _

**_Reviews and Flames are my motivation. _**_I really appreciate __everyone__ thoughts as much as I like to see my favorite and follow notifications. I'm actually going to start on the new chapter tonight, so it should be up at least by Sunday or Monday.__:__)_

_**.:GREEN eyed SHADOW:.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: **_After the war of Hogwarts has been won, the golden trio return to school for their 7th year. The castle is reconstructed and classes are started up again. With Voldemort dead, shouldn't Hogwarts be safe? What happens when all the students return to school, and danger returns to Hogwarts? Who's causing it? Will the golden trio succeed as always? Or will their be new hero?_

Chapter 3. Hogsmeade

"Hermione, I need to talk to you, now!" Ginny interrupted Hermione as she talked to Jamie Rivers, a fourth year Ravenclaw. Hermione stood slowly and Ginny grabbed her by her forearm, dragging her away until they were outside of the Head's Common Room. "What's wrong, Ginny? Is everything okay?"

Ginny scoffed. "Are you fucking serious? How could you ask such a question? Of course I'm not bloody okay! You have Harry on the side line of being expelled because of last night and yet you claim him to be your best friend. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione shook her head, astonished at the low blow from Ginny. "I'm not the one who ratted on Harry. It was Malfoy, but thanks to Malfoy, I was saved by mere seconds from being raped by Harry. None of you seem to understand the fact that Harry was about to stun me so that he could have sex with me. I was half naked in a bloody corridor Ginny! How do you think all of this has affected me?" She pleaded.

Ginny laughed sarcastically. "You don't think we realize how desperate you are for their attention? Forget it. You're not the only woman in their lives anymore. My brother doesn't have to fantasize anymore over you. You waited too long to accept his love."

"I don't know where you're getting your information from Ginny, but I'm not desperate for anyone's attention. Harry and Ron used to be my best friends. I love them like family, but since they've been with you and Luna, they don't have any space. You both smother them, constantly. Are you afraid that Harry could find someone different if he's not always underneath you?"

"Harry wants to spend time with me. I give him his space, but he doesn't want to be anywhere unless it's with me. He's making up for the months you all Horcrux hunted, and I don't need you in the way of that. So stay away from both of them." Ginny demanded.

The conversation was getting them no where. Hermione didn't know what she had done so wrong that no one wanted to have anything to do with her. Tears began to fill under the rims of her eyes. She nodded, then shook her head. "Fine, Ginny. Whatever you want. Your wish is my fucking command. So now that your done here, you can show your own way back!" Hermione spat, and with that she slammed the door as hard as she could into Ginny's face.

And since then, everything had gone to hell.

A few days had passed since the night she patrolled with Malfoy, and things had only gotten worse with the ones she once called her mates. She was thankful that only a select few knew about everything that had happened. Her only fear was that the problem was going to escalate, and either Ginny or Malfoy would be the ones to say something.

The only highlight of her week was being nominated for head girl; it was a blessing to Hermione. She had tried so hard to show how much she wanted to be qualified for the position and she was thankful that Professor McGonagall had payed close attention to her. The only downfall of her new position was that the Head Boy, was none other than Draco Malfoy. When she heard his name announced in the Great Hall, she lost all hope that the year would go well.

Heads were elected by how good two could work with each other, or so she was told. If that had been the truth than how could they have been paired together? Both of them were toxic in each other's presence. It was as if Hermione was a matchstick and Malfoy was gasoline. Putting two together would make a deadly situation. Sadly, according to Professor McGonagall their patrolling reports was what earned them their positions. Malfoy for his honesty and Hermione for her urge to finish the patrolling task the pair had been given.

The Heads were given a small flat on the seventh floor. It had a small bathroom, a small common room that was decorated in both the crest of Gryffindor and Slytherin, and two bedrooms that consisted of a four-poster full size bed, a chest of drawers, and a desk. They were allowed visitors until eight at night and their rooms could only be opened by the password it was charmed with.

Hermione despised having to live with Malfoy. She didn't want to be within breathing space near him, much less to be living in the same flat with him. She was thankful for one thing though, since they'd been given the ridiculous living accommodation, she hadn't seen him. Rumor had it that he had to spend a few days in Azkaban, to do more time against his charges for working with Voldemort. Hermione wondered if he would be given a different space to be in since he was still a student and all, or if he would be locked in a cell like the other criminals? She hated him with everything inside, but she wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially someone who was born into a corrupt upbringing.

Azkaban was the living version of Hell. The place was horrible. It was dark, muggy, and constantly raining. There was never sunlight and barely saw any light at all except for when dinner appeared on the dirty stone floor, and a wooden torch would automatically light for thirty minutes. That was the only light anyone saw. Each day that went by you could feel your soul seeping from your chest even if it wasn't visible.

It didn't take long for the solitude to drive anyone crazy. Some people shared cells, some were able to share them with their spouses, but it cost them at least a million galleons if not more, however most were alone. For the fact that they were mentally insane. From their groans to sarcastic laughs or blood curdling screams, it was truly frightening.

Draco had been sentenced three years in Azkaban. His father paid for him to be released, but he still had to pay time. He had to check in five days a month in Azkaban, keep perfect grades at Hogwarts, and be on good behavior, or the all the galleons his father spent would be for nothing.

It was Draco's last night in Azkaban, and was he was glad. His only entrainment was looking at his reflection in the mirror that sat on a wall above the sink in his cell. Within just five days, he'd lost at least ten pounds. His cheeks had sunk in, his eyes dark circle and his face pale as a ghost. He felt lifeless, like nothing was worth living for. At times, he wished the Dementors would just kiss him to get the agony over with.

* * *

It was half past eight, and the sun was just setting. The sun cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire. The sun resembled a burnt orange fireball that sat in the middle of multicolored clouds. The crimson colors began to vanish as the sun began set, and a full moon started rising. Distant howls could be heard from within the Forbidden Forest. Werewolves would be transforming tonight. A slight frown appeared across her face when the thought her former teacher, former member Order of the Phoenix crossed her mind: Remus Lupin.

Outside was the only place Hermione's mind could function properly anymore. Before she could stay hours at a time in the library, now the place was always overcrowded by other students studying and Hermione always needed to be in a silenced atmosphere when she was working. She sat down at a picnic table inside one of the Greenhouses and then conjured a few tea candles to expand the amount of light around her. She pulled out two text books and a few rolls of blank parchment along with her self inking quill. She unrolled one of the parchments and started on her first assignment: Herbology.

The night's sky began to darken and Hermione started gathering her things into her small purse, and just as she was standing up a cloaked figure sat down in front of her, causing her to let out a loud squeal and she fell backwards into a pile of fresh pile of soil. The cloaked figure was Professor Carson. He bend down to help her up and pulled down his hood. "Miss Granger, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I'm fine, Professor. Sorry for screaming, you just frightened me is all. I didn't expect any visitors," she chuckled sheepishly.

She dusted the dirt off the back of her skirt and her hands began to gather debris from her curls, before she could check underneath her hair Carson pulled a leaf from within her curls, his knuckles brushing against the crease of her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Um, thanks," she muttered, twiddling with her fingers.

"Forgive me, please," he apologized once again. "Did I interrupt your studies?"

"No sir, of course not. I was just finishing up for the night. I have a Herbology essay due tomorrow and I was wanting to study a bit and take some notes. What are you doing out so late, Professor? Getting a break from the castle?" She asked as she gathered her things.

"Yes ma'am. It's beautiful out tonight and the grounds are being illuminated by the moonlight. It's nice to be able to interact with nature. Staying in the castle all day can make anyone go mad. I like coming here to watch the night flowers bloom."

Hermione sighed, nodding in agreement. How couldn't the world be as pure and grow like nature did? Hermione glanced up at the glass roof of the greenhouse, looking at the bright moon that lit her surroundings as if it was daylight. Everything looked beautiful underneath the silver light.

"See, look at this night bloomer," the Professor suggested, his fingers caressed delicate petals of a yellow flower. "This flower is an _Evening Primrose_. They're used in a lot of potions and Muggle medicines."

"Wow, they're beautiful," she said quietly, her finger touching one of the yellow petals. "My mum used to take Primrose vitamins when I was a child, but I've never seen the flower before. I bet Neville would love to see this flower bloom."

The professor chuckled slightly. "He actually has a plant in his room. He watches it bloom every night. He uses it as a memory of his parents, hoping they can be reborn from the tragedy that happened to them. Or at least that's what he told me."

A stray tear trickled down the side of her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. She knew exactly how Neville felt. Neville's parents had been tortured into insanity. Hermione had to remove the memories of her own parents, and having used to such a strong memory, everyone was losing hope of it being reversible.

"I know exactly how he feels. It's hard not having family, especially your mum and dad. When your friends are like your only family and they betray you, it's even worse..." she trailed off.

"People gain their pay back, Miss Granger, remember that." She gave him a slight smile in agreement. She looked down at her wristwatch and gasped.

"Oh goodness, it's half past twelve. I really need to be getting back to the castle. I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then, Professor Carson."

"Of course," He said with a half smile. Hermione always had a fetish when men smiled like that, it made butterflies dance in her stomach. "Would you like for me to walk you to your dormitory?" He asked her curiously.

"No sir, I'll be okay. Goodnight Professor." She stuttered quickly.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said, and with that Hermione got her charmed handbag, and with a wave goodbye she walked back to the castle. She didn't know why she always felt uneasy around him, but she liked the feeling it gave her. Almost like suspense, something mysterious but also exciting. It flipped a switch inside her that let her daily problems be pushed aside.

"Crushing on a teacher just like you did in second year, pathetic Hermione. That's fifty points from Gryffindor," She sarcastically said to herself, but couldn't help suppress a laugh.

The next morning a little after ten, Draco was apperated into Hogsmeade by one of the Ministry's Aurors. His hands were cuffed behind his back and were also magically bound. He didn't see the reason being put under such security. It was as if he was truly a criminal, he didn't hurt or kill anyone.

People stared at him as they walked throughout the little village, some shouting out things like "You should rot in Azkaban for working with someone like him" or "Give him the Dementor's Kiss". Some things he could push aside, but inside the lashes everyone threw at him really hurt. Draco just held his head high, like any other Malfoy would. Even if he had committed a crime, which meant having to serve the Dark Lord, at least he accepted it and was paying time for it.

They finally got to the gates of Hogwarts and Malfoy was surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting for him instead of Hagrid.

"Good morning, Headmistress. How are you today?" Asked the Auror casually as he released Draco.

"I could be better, Philips. There's too many problems going on-"

"What's happening at Hogwarts?" Draco interrupted.

"That is non of your concern young man. Now Philips, please give me Mr. Malfoy's wand."

Philips handed over Draco's wand immediately and Draco lunged for it, but Philips' reflexes kicked in and blocked his lunge, causing Draco to fall backwards into the damp grass

"You don't snatch things out of anyone's hands, you prat," spat Philips as an angry Draco got back onto his feet, dusting off his dirty clothes. "She must have a good reason to want it."

"That's what I want to know, you bloody idiot! Why in the fuck do you want my want? I haven't had it all week."

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Malfoy. I will not tolerate it. I will explain to you once you were in my office. Now let's go.

Thank you for a safe delivery, Philips. You may go now."

The older man nodded. "If you need anything, please send us a patronus." McGonagall gave him a meek nod and he turned away, walking down the road to Hogsmeade and then apperated.

"Now Malfoy, if you would please follow me." Draco wanted to shout a mouth full of demands at her and to snatch his wand way, but he decided to just keep quiet. He was afraid of actually losing his wand for good, and he also wanted to see if he could find out more about what could possibly be going wrong in the castle.

The gates closed behind them and two giants began to take their guarding spot again. A million thoughts jumbled through his head as they made their way through the castle. The only thing that had been on his mind before arriving was locking himself in the bathroom for two hours or more to scrub sweat, grime and tears that littered his body. But after hearing what McGonagall had said, he wanted to gossip around to see if anyone else knew about anything that was going on.

Could someone be trying to interfere with security? Or was it something that the students were doing? Or could it be the unexpected, could it be The Dark Lord ?

Draco witnessed the death of The Dark Lord along with the other several months back, but he still feared that somehow he could be alive, that he would come back and finish off the Wizarding world..

They finally arrived at McGonagall's office. She whispered an inaudible password and the door creaked open. "Please sit in one of the armchairs, Mr. Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes as he sat down in one of the leather padded arm chairs, his fingers immediately began to drum against it's arms. McGonagall sat down at her desk and with a flick of her want all the owl post that was on her table began to separate into different piles.

After the mail was sorted, she pulled out Draco's want from the pocket of her robe and laid it onto her desk. "What do you want with my wand?" He asked again. He was tired of sitting around and waiting.

"I have to see if you have cast one of the Unforgivable Curses since you arrived at Hogwarts," She said simply.

"But that's not fair! Just because I've been sentenced time in Azkaban doesn't mean I'm a real criminal. Hell, even when I was with You know who I never used any of those curses!" He shouted angrily.

"Lower your voice when talking to me. Every one has been checked except for yours. The other night when you informed me of what had happened with Granger, Potter was taken to the Medical Wing for a mild concussion. Madam Pompfrey also told me that potter had been under the Imperius Curse. His actions were truly not intentional."

"And so you think I might have done it? I'm not thick. I hate Potter and Granger, but I would never done something as sick as that. No one would ever deserve that. Not even a Mudblood." He remembered that night clearly and it seem that Harry's every intention was to shag Granger. Could he have really been under someone's control?

"Silence, Mr. Malfoy! I didn't say you did anything. All of the students including staff members have had their wands checked and your the only one who is left, that is why I want to check it."

Draco was going to protest but when the professor said the words _Prior Incantato_, he fell silent. Instead of just showing the last spell he cast, it began to show the spells before it as well. Different colored flashes of light came out from the tip of his wand, and barely a minute later McGonagall picked up the wand and handed it to him.

"You're free to go, Malfoy. The other students will be going to Hogsmeade today, you may join them if you wish. Do remember that your weeks worth of work is due by Monday morning, and if it's not turned in, you'll be sent back another week to Azkaban." After that, her attention immediately went to the stack of mail that sat on her desk.

"So if you've checked everyone wands and you can't find the culprit, what are you going to do now?" He questioned, interrupting her from her mail.

"Increase security perhaps, I'm not sure. It's none of your concern. Please retreat to your new dormitory Mr. Malfoy. You need to come across your living accommodations with Miss Granger."

"Oh for the love of Merlin, the fucking Mudblood. Who in their fucking right mind could have paired us together?" His bellowed through her office as he walked out, the door slamming hard behind him. Living with a Mudblood, this would have to be worse than Azkaban.

Hermione loved Hogsmeade weekends. Not only because of the antique wizard shops and the people in them, but it was an escape form the castle to actually have fun. Sadly she wouldn't be having fun like the others, because she wouldn't be going with anyone.

She began her morning by going to the Great Hall for a bowl of porridge and went to the library to get a book to read. It was a biography about the Azkaban prison, how it was founded and what happened on the island it sat.

Afterward she took her time getting ready for the day, she dressed in a simple navy blouse and white shorts. She tried taming her hair but the humid air just wasn't allowing it, so she pulled her hair back into a simple french braid.

Noon finally came around and Hermione was just about to leave when someone started pounding on the door. Who on earth could it be? "Who is it?" She asked nervously.

"Open the door, Granger," Draco hollered from outside.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered darkly opening the door so that he could come in.

"What's the bloody password so I can actually into this hell?" he barked angrily.

He looked horrible. His hair resembled a greasy mop, it reminded her of the way Snape's hair always looked. His clothes were filthy and he smelt of sweat and death. His fingernails had been chewed so much that his fingers were scabbed.

"You look horrible. Are you okay?" She couldn't help but ask. People coming out of Azkaban could be very violent, and even if he had been there barely a week it always mentally affected everyone.

"And you look just as horrible as you always do, Mudblood. So what's the password?"

Then again, maybe it wouldn't affect someone who was already evil. "The password is "feats of feet." While you're here, we need to go over some rules."

Draco scoffed. "The only rules there is going to be that your not going to take all day to get ready in the bathroom and other that that, while one is in there the common room the other will be in their room."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Your not going to be making the rules. The rules were already given to us. Keeping it clean, visitors until eight and sharing the bloody bathroom. That's it."

"Whatever, Mudblood, get out of my -"

"Now listen here," Hermione interrupted him, just as he started to turn away. "I'm not going to deal with this Mudblood bullshit every damn time I see you. I am a Muggle, with magic abilities. My blood is not tainted. I'm the smarted witch in this school, my blood status doesn't make a difference. I hate you now and I always will, but you don't seem me disrespecting you every second, so stop," her fingers poked hard against his chest after each word, "calling. me. a. fucking. Mudblood. Got it?" She was fuming, her cheeks were red and her eyes were ablaze.

"Get away from me, you crazy bitch," he backed away, dusting off where she'd touched him. "I'll call you whatever I want."

"We'll see," was all she said, as she turned to leave the room, the door slamming with a bang.

Oh how she hated him, the bloody prat. She made her way past the grounds. Students were in groups socializing happily, enjoying the summer day as they waited for carriages.

Hermione stepped into an empty carriage and within seconds three others stepped inside. "Hiya, Hermione. How are you doing?" Seamus asked, taking a seat beside her as Dean and Parvati sat on the opposite side of the carriage.

"Hey guys," she said with an actual smile on her face. "I'm okay. I suppose, what about you lot?"

"Were doing good, actually," Parvati smiled. "What you going to do in Hogsmeade today?" she asked curiously.

"Um, I don't really know," Hermione said truly. "Probably just window shop, drink a Butterbeer or something. What about you all?"

"We were going to get a bite to eat Madam Pudifoot's. I heard she started selling Fish and Chips on the weekends and it's been a long time since I've had any," said Dean.

"Hey, Hermione, so where have Harry and Ron been. I heard a rumor the other day about Harry being in detention for drinking, is that true?" Seamus curiously asked.

Hermione nodded, a small sigh of relief left her chest that they didn't know what truly happened. "Yeah. Malfoy and I caught him drunk in the hallway. He started trying to Malfoy and out of no where appeared Professor McGonagall." She lied.

Blimey, that's a real shame. They have started acting different since the came back to Hogwarts. But any who, you should could come eat with us," Seamus interrupted.

The last thing she wanted to think about was Harry. She'd done her best to try and forget what happened. "You know, Seamus, I would like that," she said with a truthful smile. A constant chatter started between the four as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

**A/N: **_I know this chapter is running late and I'm very sorry. __ There is probably going to be a lot of grammar errors and I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, if there is anyway you can over look them I would be most grateful. I had some more things that I was going to add to this chapter, __more description because I have a lot of conversations in this chapter. The next chapter is very well planned, and I have only decided to put this one up because it's been almost 2 weeks since I've updated and I wanted to update before I started on the next one because I've started a new job and I don't have a lot of time to write things during the day as I did before. Reviews, Flames, and Follows are my motivation. If you could please provide me with any, it would be appreciated. I hope you guys might like it._

**Green Eyed Shadow**


End file.
